1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field emission devices, and more particularly to a field emission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission devices are based on emission of electrons in a vacuum. Electrons are emitted from micron-sized tips in a strong electric field, and the electrons are accelerated and collide with a fluorescent material. The fluorescent material then emits visible light. Field emission devices are thin, light weight, and provide high levels of brightness.
Conventionally, a material of the tips is selected from the group consisting of molybdenum (Mo) and silicon (Si). With the development of nano-technology, carbon nanotube (CNT) is also used in the tips of the field emission devices. However, the typical working voltage of such field emission devices is about 10,000 volts, which can easily generate enough static force to break the CNTs. As a result, performance of these field emission devices is unstable.
What is needed, therefore, is a field emission device capable of stable operation.